Z SZAREGO ZMIERZCHU
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor casapazzo.


**casapazzo  
Z SZAREGO ZMIERZCHU **

Jechali nie patrząc za siebie, w dół od stojącego kamienia, i poprzez milczące osady wzdłuż równin. Jechali nie patrząc za siebie, bo rozlegające się za nimi szmery i szeptania, wsiąkające w zawijająca się mgłę, były bardziej niż, denerwujące. A za Aragornem podążał duch. Wszystkie za nim podążały, i o to chodziło, ale to był jeden duch. Jadący za nim. Popasali najkrócej jak mogliby dać odpocząć ludziom i koniom. Plecy Aragorna są napięte jak struna, ze zmęczenia, tak, że potrzeba dwu prób, by przełożyć nogę przez siodło, i nawet zwyczajna zręczność Legolasa, odznacza się sztywnością. Gimli nie zawraca sobie głowy zsiadaniem, po prostu trzyma się siodła i mruczy coś o krasnoludzkiej wytrwałości. Armia wiarołomców jest niespokojnym, czarnym szkicem węglem, na tle ciągle unoszącej się mgły, niezgrabnym wspomnieniem form, które miała za życia. Aragorn nie mógł się zdecydować czy gorzej jest, jeśli są bez twarzy, czy jeśli ich rysy są aż, nazbyt odróżnialne. Jadą znowu, szybciej niż, to jest rozsądne po starych, ciemnych drogach. Wilgotne zimno płynie wkoło niego, ogarniając jego karwasze i Aragorn myśli, że ten duch, musi chyba jechać z nim, za jego siodłem.  
"Powiedziałem ci, że Gondor tego dopilnuje, czyż nie? A Misja nie jest jeszcze zakończona".  
Jadą przez pięć dni i nocy, nad Anduine, żeby złapać flotę korsarzy w Pelargirze. Trzy z tych dni, równie dobrze mogłyby być nocami, tak niewielka jest siła słońca przeciwko Cieniowi ze wschodu. Ich amia, (twoja armia, Aragornie, idziemy za tobą) wydaje się potężnieć i staje się niespokojna. Zdławione okrzyki i odgłosy koni, dają się słyszeć od strony szarego zastępu, a oni wciąż dążą naprzód, groza i pośpiech postępują tuż.  
Korsarze giną krzycząc, albo rzucają się do rzeki w strachu. Aragorn znosi grozę swego, widmowego wojska, bowiem przynosi mu ona pewne ukojenie, aż tak wielka urosła moc Cienia, że martwi są nadzieją dla żywych. Z ciężkim sercem zwalnia ich z przysięgi. Blady król rzuca włócznie, i wraz ze swym wojskiem cieni, znikają jak wspomnienie snu. Ale tego wieczora, w jego kabinie na flagowym statku, Aragorn słyszy znajomy, twardy, żołnierski głos. Śpiewa, ale dźwięczy zbyt zimno, by był głosem żywego. Aragorn siada na wąskim łóżku, obserwując i słuchając, dopóki latarnia się nie dopala. Nawet, gdy pozwala jej zagasnąć, wciąż słyszy ducha nucącego w mroku. Szeregi martwej armii wiarołomców mogą być zmniejszone do jednego żołnierza, ale Aragorn przeskakuje burtę okrętu o czarnych żaglach, wiedząc, że teraz chroni go więcej, niż jeden łuk i jeden topór. Wycina sobie ścieżkę na północ, a sztandar Elendila lśni w nowym świetle słońca, i rogi straży Miasta, zmieniają nutę, z pełnej przerażenia na zwycięską.  
"Król! Król! Władcy Gondoru powracają!"  
Dunedainowie, elfy i ludzie z południa są za nim, i Aragorn dopada szeregów Eomera pośrodku pola bitwy, i obaj uśmiechnięci, opierają się na mieczach, oddychając ciężko. I choć wygląda na nietkniętego żadną raną, jakiś dziki, rozjuszony smutek, zaciemnia oczy władcy koni, nawet, gdy ściska ramię Aragorna. Za nimi jest Miasto - popalone i zrujnowane, ale wysmukła Biała Wieża lśni ponad dymami. Świat ludzi jeszcze nie upadł. Zawirowanie pyłu i dymu wyłania się obok niego i Aragorn czuje urękawiczone palce trzymające jego ramię w silnym uścisku...ponad śmiercią, ponad grozą, ponad zagładą. Jeśli Eomer jest zaskoczony widokiem aragornowego towarzysza broni, nie okazuje tego, ale unosi swoje ostrze w salucie dla niegdysiejszego kapitana Gondoru. Mój bracie, mój kapitanie, szepta duch, a potem śmieje się w jasny, krwawy dzień. Mój królu. Boromir odwraca ku niemu twarz, duma i determinacja są na niej wypisane, i Aragorn wie, że Denethor nie żyje, i, że nie będzie już dla niego odwrotu. Chwila zwątpienia nadchodzi na niego, chwila strachu przed olbrzymim zadaniem, ale zagadka ze snu Boromira, przywiodła go aż do tego miejsca, poległy człowiek jest wciąż przy jego boku, dopełniając swojej przysięgi, zarówno wobec Powiernika, jak wobec Miasta, a Aragorn ma swoje przysięgi do spełnienia. Rogi Miasta znów uderzają w czysty ton triumfu i wyzwania. Nowa linia wrogów naciera i dzika wściekłość Eomera znowu się rozpala, a rozlewając się na innych ludzi wkoło, powiększa szczęk bitewny i krwawą mgłę nad polem. Aragorn nie ma pewności, czy ciosy, którymi uderza tutaj, dopomogą tym, którzy są poza zasięgiem jego pomocy, ale koło niego Boromir płomienieje, jak żagiew bladego ognia, zuchwały i zawzięty, i teraz obaj, znowu wspólnie, wznoszą broń.

KONIEC


End file.
